In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,449 there is described and claimed a pouch-like packaging structure wherein overlying layers of flexible polymeric material are heat sealed along the side edges to provide permanent seals thereat, along the top and bottom edges to provide a temporary or pealable seal at at least the top edge, and between the side edges extending from the top to the bottom edge to provide a temporary or pealable seal thereat separating the interior of the package into two separate compartments. The separate compartments enable two food or other materials which can adversely affect each other if stored in the same compartment to be stored in the same package. The specific embodiment of such food materials as outlined in the prior patent are the components of an ice cream sandwich, comprised of an ice cream block, packaged in one compartment, and frangible wafer biscuits, packaged in the other compartment. The pealable seals permit the package to be opened along the top edge seal and the compartment separating seal, to provide ready access to the contents of the compartments and the formation of a single compartment open at the top edge.